She's the one
by donna79
Summary: What if Rory chose Tristan over Dean? Would Tristan change for the better?


Summary: What if Rory and Tristan got together on the show? This is what I hope it would be like. Only the Dean wanting to fight Tristan thing was thrown in because I would have loved to see those two go at it.

Disclaimer: Not mine, even though I wish it was.

Rating: T, for a little Dean angst. But not much.

She's the one

He tried to remember what life had been like before her. All he remembered that he was miserable. He had fooled himself long enough. He, Tristan Dugrey was in love with Rory Gilmore.

Their relationship had had its ups and downs. What relationship didn't? The one thing standing between them was a towering giant known as Rory's ex-boyfriend. Tristan had tried to be nice. But Dean had pushed him too far.

Tristan had kept quiet while Rory had told Dean that he wasn't a part of her life anymore. And if he didn't like Tristan than that was his problem. He wasn't a bad guy, just misunderstood.

The real Tristan had surfaced around the time Rory had broken up with Dean. The scumbag had cheated on her. Rory was different after that. Nicer, she didn't constantly bust his balls. So he confronted her.

"_I hate him."_

"_Hey, that's normal." Tristan said pulling her to him. He rested his head on hers while rubbing her back._

"_When did you get so nice?"_

"_It's this new attitude you have towards me. You're being nice to me, so I'm being nice to you. You want me to get mean Mary?"_

"_No, I like you this way." She said looking up at him._

Tristan smiled remembering that day. He had wanted to kiss her. But he didn't; it was too soon. If he didn't get to kiss her soon he was going to go insane. He had been waiting three weeks.

Rory was waiting for him by locker as usual. One of these days he was going to slip and tell her how he felt about her. He didn't think she was ready. She smiled seeing him walking towards her.

"_Hey." He said pulling her ponytail._

"_Knock it off." She said with a smile before swatting at him._

"_So, what are you doing this weekend?"_

"_Friday night with my Grandparents got cancelled. So, I was thinking, do you wanna go to the movies with me tonight?"_

"_Are you asking me out?"_

"_Maybe, are you saying yes?"_

"_Maybe." He said giving her an evil smirk._

"_Well, I guess I'll just have to convince you." She whispered in his ear while playing with his hair._

_He stared at her not trusting himself to speak. He nodded his head as the bell rang. She smiled before walking away from him._

"_I'll call you later." She called over his shoulder._

Rory had called him. And they were walking back to her house when they ran into Dean. She had been arguing with him for the past five minutes. Tristan stepped between them crossing his arms.

"You can't talk to her like that."

"What are you gonna do about it?" Dean asked shoving him.

"Rory lets go." Tristan said pulling her away.

He had wanted to hit him. But he wouldn't do that. Not in front of Rory. He laced his fingers through hers as they walked.

"I'm sorry had to deal with him."

"Hey, he's finally realizing what he lost. I'd be pissed if I were him too."

Rory stopped causing Tristan to look down at her.

"Why are you being so nice?"

"Because that's what you deserve." Tristan said brushing hair out of her eyes.

Rory sighed melting into his touch. It was now or never; who cares if the whole town was watching? She leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He closed the gap and brushed his lips against hers.

Rory tightened her grip around his neck, not letting him move. She molded her body to his. He groaned opening his mouth. She snaked her tongue into his mouth catching him by surprise. He pulled away and put his forehead to hers.

"You're amazing."

"Thank you. I'm glad someone appreciates me."

"Oh I appreciate you. You're never getting rid of me. You know that don't you?"

"I can live with that." She said brushing her lips against his.

They walked the rest of the way to her house in silence. It had been a good night. A night they would never forget.


End file.
